


南海姑娘

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	南海姑娘

1 壹是一心一意的壹  
锦户亮歌唱得好，是众所周知的事了。在东京的某个小角落里有家小酒吧，因为太过昏暗，实在看不清店门外的招牌名。  
亮喜欢唱歌，也擅长模仿别的歌手。最拿手的莫过于mr.children的歌曲。只随口报出一个歌名，亮便会认真地唱着，从不会让下面的客人扫兴。  
亮陶醉地唱时，酒吧的老板内会在旁边阴冷的笑，自然他的心里没有其他想法，而是他的笑容真的让人感到十分冰冷。  
锦户亮也没敢想过歌唱能养活自己，真的。可是一旦听到曲子，他便会觉得即使下一秒将消失，这一秒也要唱着钟爱的歌。  
许多人喜欢ryo是有各种目的的，女性客人时喜欢他略黑的健康肤色和英俊的相貌。男性呢，更偏好他磁性又富有柔感的嗓音。

“ryo-chan要开始了。”在音乐响起前，内提醒着还未准备好的亮。  
亮竟选了一件西服，不打领带，透着是慵懒中的闲散。内可不高兴了，他最讨厌这种打扮了。  
“下次要再穿成这样，就辞掉你。”他略生气地说道。  
亮一笑而过，似乎一下就化解了内的生气。  
因为他开始歌唱了。

2 贰是贰  
“嗯，山下智久，白羊座，A型血，还有……刚入社，请各位多多指教。”  
山下从大学毕业，第一天工作，无力的掌声为他响起。  
那是无聊的开始，他想。  
“山下君坐那儿吧。”  
“这儿？”  
“对，请努力啊。”  
“好的。”  
放好公文包，山下先打量了周围一番。他们这些所谓的上班族，全部隐匿在认真的表面下。实则每一个人的怨声大抵相同。  
一天就这么溜走，下班时间过后总要习惯性的加会儿班，虽然社长不曾亲口要求，也无人强制，但这是规矩。社长没走前谁敢走出社门？磨磨蹭蹭好不容易挨到了八点半。再过一会，就是东京最繁华的时段。  
可智久一点也不喜欢，他的家乡在千叶，有想念的家人，由狂涌的奔海，自然而清新。城市里终归是有太多的乌烟瘴气。  
他已不是头次逛东京的大街了，只是这一次迷路了。绕着原路也没办法。  
智久想随便找个人问路有心想这一天果然运气太背。但周围只有一家酒吧，索性推门而入。  
原本以为但凡酒吧都该是昏暗的气氛加上烈酒的味道，唯独这家不同。民谣吉他空心和弦，有节奏的拨动着，如海风般清新的音乐席面而来。他随便挑了个座位，酒吧里的幽绕气氛很容易让人忘记一天的疲劳与烦恼。  
他要了一扎生啤，白色的泡沫就快溢出。智久赶快呷了一口。周围的几个年轻小姐见了，友善的笑了笑，转而向酒吧的最亮处看去，智久也随着他们的视线转移。  
那天晚上，山下是绝对不会认识锦户亮的。但是，在某种契机下，比如，  
山下喝醉了。

快是接近凌晨的3点半，开得再晚的pub也要打烊了。客人们逐批离开。  
诺大的酒吧，只余下智久一人。亮移开器材，并没准备往下看。  
“喂，唱歌的那个。你叫什么？”智久醉醺醺的问道。  
亮不曾想原来还有客人没回去。  
“锦户亮，叫我亮好了。”  
“你会唱[南海姑娘]吗？”  
“唉？”亮好不容易缓过神来，“不是日本的歌吧。”  
“中国的。”智久记得小时候，mama听的最多唱的最多就是这首歌。  
因为他想念家乡了，这个孩子。想念母亲，以及家乡的一切。  
“抱歉，我不会。”亮起身，准备离开。  
“只是哼哼曲子，好不好？”智久的脸微红。  
“对了，叫铃木来。她是中国籍的。在我们这打工，问问她会不会这曲子。”亮不知为何如此兴奋。

内从经理室走出，看见还有客人没走，好心好言的催促山下。  
一面亮拦住刚下班的铃木。  
“[南海姑娘]？什么年代的歌嘛。”她不耐烦地说道。  
“有客人想听，就想……”  
“我只会几句喽。”铃木不好意思的开口唱道。  
“她在轻叹……”  
亮认真地抓着女生的口型，默记旋律。  
“记得住么？”铃木拿出镜子，毫无顾忌的照了照。  
“差不多吧。”亮皱着眉，一遍又一遍在心中回响音乐。  
“呐，我还有约会，先走了。”铃木高傲的提起手袋，转身离开。  
亮随即礼貌的告别，回到店中。  
“你去了蛮久啊。”智久似乎醉得比刚才深一些。  
“亮，他……”内一脸莫名。  
亮重新插上话筒电源。  
“椰风挑动银浪，夕阳躲云偷看，看见金色的沙滩上，独坐一位美丽的姑娘……”  
很可惜亮没办法唱完整支歌，别扭的中文发音是他最大限度。对于一个从未学习过的人来说，已是件不容易的事。  
亮喜欢闭着双眼歌唱，至少不必察言观色看人们的反应。他睁开眼，一下穿透了凌乱的桌椅。那里的智久满含泪水。他猛地站起，不过一秒，便昏醉倒吓。  
“酒性太烈，他不会喝酒，所以这样。”  
“这……”小内小心扶起智久，“让他睡在这儿吗？”  
“不知道。”太棘手，“从来没哪一位客人这么醉酒过。”  
“啊，这种问题，我最不善于处理了。”身为酒店老板的内先抱怨起来。  
亮稍沉思片刻，不断内心的挣扎及茅盾等待他作取舍。

他倏的背起智久，右手挽着公事包，“有点重，这家伙。”  
内满脸惊慌，在亮抱起智久之前，他的骄傲就是锦户亮只和自己有过亲密关系。  
原来没有什么是不会被打败的。  
猜疑的内担心起来，坦白说，他是心痛了。  
“放下他吧，我用车子送他回去好。”  
“内快回去休息，酒吧是最需要是你，不是我。”亮定定的说道。  
所以他黯然退场，褪去所有。

3 叁是叁  
走在凌晨无色透明快没人的孤单公路上，多半是冷清的。  
亮明显听到背后人熟睡的喊声，安心的才敢继续前行。他把智久带到租来的屋里。  
小床小的只够睡一个人，所以智久被细心的盖上被子。  
锦户亮从来都是这样，喜欢照顾别人。当冲动的原因塞满他的脑中，他早已抱起山下。  
理由，没有理由。我找不到喜欢你的理由。  
但是初见以后，我爱你爱得很深很深。  
在智久未醒来前，亮合不上眼，无法休息，一心只牵挂面前的人。  
他找了些事做。  
亮想有可能的话，他愿意再唱一遍[南海姑娘]。从网上找了一堆资料。打印后是一摞摞纸堆。亮像是回到了遥远的学生时代，那段拼命复习为升学考试的岁月。他仔细的在看毫不理解的中文字符，在上面注音。依稀的可以念出一些，亮认真的合着铃木教他的曲子，重复练习着。  
亮完全没注意到时间全心全意地流逝，日出的刹那，午间的灿烂，午后的血色残阳。  
他只是一心一意的歌唱，因为是他想听的。

“喂，亮要表演了怎么还不来？”  
亮刚想解释，却发不出声音。原来是彻夜未眠，滴水未沾，尽力的守护山下，等待他苏醒。  
喝过水，亮缓缓回道，“内，我没办法唱歌。”  
“唉？不是愚人节玩笑吧。”  
“你知道大阪人都不喜欢开玩笑。”  
电话那头静止许久，似乎是愣了一下，内再也无法忍受前几小时漫长的猜忌，破口大骂，  
“锦户亮，你以为你是谁呢。”  
“我……内，抱歉。”亮赶快放下话筒，此刻内怎样也好，只能是付与无奈而已。  
扫了眼枕上的人，这次的睡眠似乎太过漫长，似乎是几世纪的延续。  
你啊，真不适合喝酒。  
再到凌晨，智久朦胧睁开眼。  
“你醒了？”趴在一边的亮好激动。  
“在你家么，好小。”智久迷迷糊糊，黏黏的汗让他极不舒服。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“一天多，多一点。”亮并不愿回答这尴尬的问题。  
“你怎么不叫醒我？”  
“叫不醒你。”亮干脆的答到。  
智久想错本该在他，马虎的打上领带，穿上外套，从拥挤的堆满杂物的过道离开，一声不吭。  
亮也不说一句话，一路送着智久。现状似乎与他想象的有些不同。  
趁智久穿鞋的间隙，亮兀自说了句，“[南海姑娘]我已经学会了，下次来酒吧时，我会唱这首歌的。”  
山下的动作好像定格，停拍。保持约1.6秒，直至他和他的视线交融。  
“知道了。”  
匆匆的皮鞋声渐失彼方。

亮不顾自己几天没睡了，蹬上摩托车跑到内的店子。一进门便向内赔礼道歉。  
“我叫铃木代你唱了一夜。”  
“唉？是么。”  
内若无其事的拭干酒杯放回原处，后来亮觉得他的演技真是出色，一掩耳目。  
“结果那天的营业额是多少，你猜得到么。”  
“很多么？”虽然亮被内的表情骗了。  
“零啊。”  
“什么？”内好一会才撒娇似的对亮说，“小亮你继续唱吧。我不能没有你。”

4 肆是放肆的肆  
山下那个家伙果然还是来了。  
亮唱歌的时候一直在分心，他的到来好像是什么的重要降临。  
“下面的这首歌，叫[南海姑娘]。”亮居然有怯场的毛病。下面的每一个客人都露出好奇或惊讶的表情，是否勾起他们的回忆不得而知。  
“看见金色的沙滩上，独坐一位美丽的姑娘……”没有伴奏，纯净的男声，亮微微摇动手心的沙球，仿佛是来自夏天的海浪。  
歌声与空气形成独立空间，听者只需陶醉在其中就已足够。  
“谢谢聆听。”亮没有唱完歌就致感谢的习惯，除了此歌。他明白别人都要忍受他歪斜的中文咬音。  
另一个原因是，这是只为智久唱的歌。  
台下的琐碎的掌声，亮喝口水，唱别的曲子。  
山下呆在pub里最不起眼的角落，不知何时，他喜欢亮的这份认真，牢不可破。  
一首[南海姑娘]，一个契机。  
他继续喝酒，却不再让自己醉了。

“内，我回去了。”亮收拾好一切。  
“那个，小亮……”  
“嗯？”  
“那个叫山下的，一直在门口等你。”  
“唉？”  
“亮！”智久在亮没准备好的时机突然冒出。  
“你……”亮故意在收音时带上拖音。  
“我啊，好喜欢你身上夏天的香气。”  
“我没抹香水啊。”  
“真是的，是亮唱歌的样子啦。”  
他好像是在指责自己把话挑得太明显。  
亮觉得又好气又好笑。智久活像个没长大的孩子，胡乱的借用比喻。  
“不回家么？”  
“现在。”  
“那我……”  
“早点休息吧。以后我会一直来的。”  
来听你的歌唱。  
“好，就这样。”  
再见。

后来除了月末要稍稍加班，几乎一个月大半夜晚的，山下会迂回在pub之中。从而内叫他，“恐怖的男人。”而亮呢，作为回应，把[南海姑娘]改为压轴曲里。中文咬字日渐圆滑。智久在乎的并不是亮的咬音，而是迷恋着曲子，千万字都不能作为理由。

他们也没再有什么特别的接触，像是初遇时，他的醉意。  
但是亮的心中保留着对山下的渺渺恋慕。  
这是个昙花般易逝的爱情火苗，如果一开始有了感情，即便是爱情。即便是不起眼的火星点燃的，再熄灭，他与爱情再无关联。

日子是这么日复一日的见短的。在亮的歌声中，他最初的梦想，几乎实现。  
亮时而念起山下，我……果然是在阴冷的雨天。水化成心中思念着人的影子，盈动。

智久正在叠被子。  
思念难以清除，那套他盖过的被褥，亮一直没洗，因为那些都残存智久的味道。  
久久未接替的位置。

日后亮一想起这些因为他而做的，一点也没后悔。

5 伍是伍  
收到山下的婚礼邀请函，亮差点以为自己看错了，卡片上每一个字迹被无限放大，大到刺眼。红色此刻是那么显眼，红到让亮恶心。  
但他还是硬着头皮去了。除了想看看山下外，别无其他目的。要是智久结婚了，他就不会再来pub了吧。那么既然听不到我的声音，还会想念我么？亮兀自问自己。  
婚礼现场布置得简单典雅，是在一个小公园里。本该就是那样的纯洁，来的客人也少得惊人。新娘是个喜欢笑的安静女子。光这点亮就放心许多。当智久以一身燕尾服出场时，几个大气球随之浮上，大气球表面印着“I LOVE YOU”出乎意料的新娘，毫无准备，当即掩面而泣，厚厚的眼妆被幸福的泪水化黑。  
“讨厌。”智久抱住新娘，她撒娇的说道。

起誓交换戒指后，在众人的起哄下，山下和新娘长长的拥吻，法国式的热吻。亮想要是在过去，自己早就怒火而起。  
可是他现在静静的坐着，看着。  
智久满脸的喜悦，又名叫“幸福”。看不见摸样，触不及形状。那是她给的，不是他给的。  
婚宴中隙，趁新娘换装的小空当。山下微醉的请亮对自己说几句。  
“呐，对我说几句吧。”  
亮接过话筒，一瞬间的悲哀无从寻根包含着无奈，就这么涌上心席。  
“我希望，智久，你……你能幸福。不要忘了过去，忘了对你重要的人们……”语无伦次了，亮停顿数秒，挪开些许步子。他要把这最后的歌声献给他最爱的人，此生独独爱过的人。  
“啊南海姑娘，何必太过悲伤，年纪轻轻只十六半，旧梦逝去有新侣做伴。”  
亮茫然间看到山下的眼眶湿了，他放下话筒，微笑着亲手为他拭去。  
你是真的懂我么？智久？  
我不求你爱我，但你要幸福。  
结婚是一辈子的事，所以你要开开心心的。

亮的表情更是复杂莫名。其中的心酸又有谁会了解？

…………

当他唱到“旧梦逝去，有新侣做伴。”这句词时，他已完全明白他的意思。内心最脆弱的决堤也已开始倒塌，无法复制的悲伤，迎着伤口，如撒盐般覆上一层又一层。如此切合心境的歌词就如同自己的写照。亮想，终究是要失去什么，然后重新踏上寻梦的船，在密密人海中再度寻找，找到那个命定一生相伴的旅人。

END  
2006-11


End file.
